CHINA ROSES
by Hermione Eveningfall
Summary: *FINISHED* During a visit to Bag-End, ten-year-old Frodo falls seriously ill. Yes, Primula & Drogo are still alive in this story :) Please read and review! NO slash, NO profanity OR sexuality included!
1. Chapter 1 (Puddles)

China Roses  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Puddles  
  
"Hurry up, Frodo.you're going to catch your death of a cold!" Primula Baggins stood at the doorway of Bag-End as she watched her ten-year-old son splashing in the puddles, leftover from the morning shower. Primula, her husband Drogo and Frodo were spending the week in the home of their cousin Bilbo Baggins. The reason: Bilbo had just turned 88 and had a spectacular party filled with food, games and dancing. Over 300 hobbits were invited as well. "Come along inside, dear."  
  
"Aw! Do I have to, Mama?" Frodo asked as he stopped his playful romping.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart. Uncle Bilbo is making us a wonderful lunch."  
  
At the sound of "Lunch", Frodo immediately made to hurry inside but Primula stopped him. "Half a minute." She quickly hurried to get a towel from the bathroom and came out to wipe off Frodo's feet.  
  
"There is my little lad!"  
  
Frodo's lips broke into a smile as he saw Bilbo approach them. When Primula finished wiping Frodo's feet, she looked up at Bilbo with a small shake of her head. "He'll be a pistol when he gets older." She teased.  
  
"What's a pistol?" asked Frodo as he followed his relatives into Bilbo's large kitchen, where Drogo sat smoking one of his beloved pipes.  
  
"Never you mind." Primula ruffled her son's hair causing him to giggle and then hoisted him into his chair at the table. "It looks delicious, Bilbo. Absolutely wonderful."  
  
Bilbo smiled. For nearly 30 years the old hobbit had been a wonder of the Shire. When he was fifty years old, he disappeared on a great adventure with the traveling wizard Gandalf and a band of thirteen dwarves. No one had expected Bilbo to return but he did and much to the shock of everyone he did.and was filthy rich!  
  
"Thank you for letting us spend the week at Bag-End, Bilbo." Said Drogo as he took a spoonful of mushroom soup.  
  
"You know that you are always welcome here, Drogo." Bilbo replied, smiling as his little nephew wolfed down his lunch. "Well aren't WE hungry this afternoon?" he laughed after Frodo let out a small burp and drowned his glass of milk.  
  
"Frodo!" Primula gasped once Frodo set the cup down.  
  
" 'Scuse me." Frodo said quietly. "What is for desert?"  
  
Drogo let out a hearty laugh. "He is quite the hobbit, isn't he, Bilbo?"  
  
Bilbo gave Frodo a good glance up and down. "A bit on the thin side, don't you think?"  
  
Primula sighed as she finished the last of her mushroom soup. "An unfortuante trate on my side of the family. We were hoping he would grow out of that."  
  
"Can I hear a story Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo asked, climbing down from the chair. Almost immediately he hurried over to his Uncle and proceeded to climb up onto the older hobbit's lap, but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Oops!" said Bilbo watching Frodo tumble to the ground and immediately helped him back up. "In a little while, my boy. Your Uncle Bilbo needs to finish eating and then he has dishes to do."  
  
Frodo frowned in disappointment but he did not say another word. Bilbo fascinated the young lad and Frodo always looked forward to visits at Bag-End. The old hobbit had many stories to tell and plenty of treats, and sometimes Frodo often wished that he lived here instead of at Brandy Hall in Buckland. For quite some time neither of the hobbits spoke and the only sounds that could be heard were the birds chirping outside, and the clippers of Hamfast Gamgee: the gardener for Bag-End.  
  
"So tell me, Bilbo.didn't you just LOVE Esmerelda's new dress? She made it herself."  
  
Bilbo nodded. "She looked wonderful. I am surprised that they did not want to stay at Bag-End."  
  
Primula shrugged. "Yes. Well you know.they have a lot to take care of at Brandy Hall, what with so many hobbits to look after."  
  
"Yes well." Bilbo kissed Frodo on top of the head. "Can you hop down for a bit lad? I have to get started on these dishes."  
  
"Let me give you a hand," began Primula.  
  
"Nonsense.the three of you are guests. Go and relax in the parlor and I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
"Well.if you're sure," Primula added frowning.  
  
"Go on." Bilbo shoed them away. It always pleased him to have his family around, as he was not married. Out of all of his family members he adored Drogo, Primula and especially Frodo the most. They were always very pleasant company. "I don't mind being alone," Bilbo said quietly to no one in particular. "But not all the time." He sighed and turned back to his chores, placing all other thoughts out of his head and paying attention only to the pots, pans and soap bubbles. 


	2. Chapter 2 (A bit of concern)

Chapter 2 A bit of concern  
  
A/N: I completey forgot to write in the first chapter that it was Frodo's birthday party as well.since both he and Bilbo have the same birthday! Oops! Just wanted to clear that up. Sorry!  
  
"Tell me the story of Tom Bombadil again," said Frodo as he sat on the overstuffed couch by the cackling fire later that afternoon. As it was mid-September, the days were getting shorter, and the little hobbit did not have as much time to play out doors as he did during the summer.  
  
"Again?" Bilbo laughed as he stroked the lad's head of dark curls. Primula sat in her usual chair working on a scarf for Frodo and smiled. Frodo nodded and snuggled against Bilbo's chest. "Let's see now." He thought for a moment. "Old Tom Bombadil was a merry fellow; bright blue his jacket was and his boots were yellow, green were his girdle and his breeches all of leather."  
  
Primula and Drogo immediately began saying the poem along with Bilbo: "He wore in his tall hat a swan-wing feather. He lived up under Hill, where the Withywindle ran from a grassy well down into the dingle." (By J.R.R. Tolkien. This can be found in The Tolkien Reader.a VERY helpful tool in writing these pre-LOTR stories)  
  
Frodo suddenly sneezed loudly and his parents immediately looked over at him. "Bless you." Said Primula. "Are you feeling all right, sweetheart?"  
  
Frodo nodded, wiping his little nose with the back of his hand, and then he stretched out so that his head lay on Bilbo's lap. Concern taking over, Bilbo placed a hand against the little one's forehead. "He doesn't feel warm at all, Primula."  
  
Drogo chuckled. "Don't worry your head over a sneeze, dear."  
  
"But look at the poor darling.he is dreadfully exhausted."  
  
"He has been outside all morning and afternoon," Bilbo pointed out. "And I am sure our birthday party just tuckered him out."  
  
"I don't want to take a nap," Frodo whined from his position.  
  
Primula and Drogo glanced at each other. "Well."  
  
"Do you want me to continue the story my little one?" Bilbo asked, stroking Frodo's cheek.  
  
"Uh huh." Frodo turned over so that he was lying on his back, gazing up at the low ceiling. (Well.low for us, but normal for a hobbit)  
  
"Very well."  
  
Frodo closed his eyes as he listened to his Uncle Bilbo once more. His nose itched dreadfully and his throat was a bit sore. Before the lad knew it, he had fallen sound asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3 (Ice cream)

Chapter 3 Ice Cream  
  
A/N: Wow! I appreciate all of your kind reviews! They really mean a lot to me & I hope I get more.thanks bunches!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Frodo slept throughout dinner and supper and only woke up when Bilbo brought him a little treat. "I couldn't have you miss out, lad." The old hobbit said once Frodo was leaning against the headboard. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Not good, Uncle. My throat hurts." Frodo broke into a fit of coughing and Bilbo immediately began rubbing the younger hobbit's back. Primula appeared in the doorway and frowned, not liking the way Frodo appeared at all.  
  
"Dear me.I do believe we should get the healer."  
  
"Do you like chocolate ice cream, Frodo?" Bilbo asked and smiled when Frodo's face lit up.  
  
"Ooh." He said with excitement and accepted the bowl. Bilbo kissed the tweenager on the head and then went to speak with Primula in the corridor.  
  
"He does not look well, Bilbo. He never misses a meal and never two at once! I do think we should get Doctor Narmadoc to look at him. (Dr. Narmadoc, as you can see from my other Frodo/Bilbo/angst story, is a very beloved healer of mine.so I am going to continuously use him. NO reproductions!) If he is in deed ill then we might at least catch it early."  
  
Bilbo rubbed his chin as he heard his nephew break into coughing again. "I'll see if Drogo wouldn't mind going out. Would you mind sitting up with Frodo?"  
  
Primula put her hands on her hips and gave Bilbo an indignant look. "He is my son, Bilbo. Of course I wouldn't mind sitting with him!"  
  
The old hobbit laughed, shaking his head. "My goodness.I am starting to become senial!" He headed into the parlor to fetch Drogo and Primula went to her son's bedside.  
  
"You think he may be ill?" Drogo asked, his face filled with concern after Bilbo asked him.  
  
"He has a nasty cough, Drogo. It would be wise to fetch the healer."  
  
Drogo sighed and lay the newspaper he had been reading on the couch. "It would be my pleasure. Is Primula with him?"  
  
"In deed."  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can." Drogo put on his cloak and hat before heading out into the blustery fall air.  
  
"Mama.I can't eat another bite." Frodo pushed his ice cream aside with a moan and Primula took the bowl, setting it on the nighttable.  
  
"Let me feel your head, sweetheart." She once again placed a hand against Frodo's forehead and frowned. "You are starting to run a bit of a fever, darling. But not to worry.Papa is out fetching Dr. Narmadoc and he will help you feel better." She brushed his sweaty bangs away from his eyes, trying very hard to ignore the lump that was forming in her throat.  
  
Frodo settled back onto his pillows once again, feeling downright miserable. He was disappointed that he had to come down with something while he was on holiday, but there was nothing he could do about it. Bilbo came back into the room and pulled up a chair on the other side of his bed and smiled thoughtfully. "I am sorry you don't feel well, my boy."  
  
Frodo shrugged. "If anything happens to me.I.I just wanted to let you know that I love you, Uncle Bilbo. So very very much."  
  
Bilbo choked on a sob and embraced the youngster into a tight hug. "Please hurry, Drogo." The old hobbit whispered.  
  
A/N: I could really use some suggestions on how to improve this tale.I feel as though I am rushing it a bit, though I do like the plot idea I came up with (Finally). If any of you have suggestions or ideas please let me know.either e-mail me @ Shirehobbit2002@yahoo.com or post them when you review! Much appreciated! 


	4. Chapter 4 (Predictions)

Chapter 4 Predictions  
  
"Ill again?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Perhaps you should keep the lad indoors from now on, eh?"  
  
Narmadoc Goodchild, the healer in Hobbiton and beloved by many, followed Drogo inside Bag-End. Though the healer meant the suggestion as a jest, no laughter followed and he cleared his throat. The two hobbits entered the room in which Frodo slept and Bilbo stood. "Good evening, Narmadoc."  
  
"Good evening, Master Baggins. How is young Frodo? I hear he is not well?"  
  
Bilbo sighed. "I'm afraid not. He was happy as a clam this morning and then suddenly it all went downhill after luncheon."  
  
Narmadoc placed a hand on the tweenager's forehead and then sat down on the bed beside his patient. "I see. Has he been exposed to any illnesses recently?"  
  
Primula spoke. "Well.of course his father was ill with the flu last week." she glared at her husband who shrunk back a bit.  
  
"I see. So perhaps that was the problem.Frodo does seem to catch things rather quickly."  
  
At that, Frodo let out a soft groan and turned over in bed, snuggling under the covers to keep warm so that only the top of his head was visible. "Has he been complaining of any aches or pains anywhere?"  
  
"He told us his throat was sore but that was about it," said Primula. "Oh Narmadoc.you don't think he is coming down with strep throat, do you? There were a few cases of that at Brandy Hall this past winter, but Frodo got lucky and wasn't ill."  
  
Narmadoc nodded. "That may be the case, Primula. However.Frodo lad.could you sit up for me? I wanted to give you a check up."  
  
"No." Frodo moaned. "I just want to sleep."  
  
"You can go back to sleep after I finish, Frodo.it will only take a few moments."  
  
Frodo finally complied and sat up, rubbing his hands over his face. "Now open your mouth and say ah so I can check your throat."  
  
Frodo's mouth opened wide and his tongue stuck out as he said "Ahhhhhhh." and stopped when Narmadoc told him to.  
  
"Yes.your throat does seem a bit swollen. For that I would suggest plenty of liquids.teas specifically.preferably chamomile or mint tea. For the fever." Narmadoc reached into his bag and pulled out a little bottle that contained one of the most dreaded medicines: Boneset. It was terribly bitter and often caused the patient taking it to vomit.  
  
"Is that necessary?" asked Drogo. He recognized the color of the foul liquid right away, as he had it administered to him the past year when he had come down with the flu.  
  
"It is by far the best treatment we have for a fever. I know it isn't the most pleasant but."  
  
Drogo shuddered. "If you insist."  
  
Frodo raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Papa?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"Liquid Ginger, Frodo." Bilbo lied. Frodo nodded.  
  
"Oh. Can I go to sleep now?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course. That is the other thing.if in deed Frodo should come down with strep throat, make SURE he gets plenty of rest and no exceptions. That would probably mean that you two remain at Bag-End till he is fully recovered. Otherwise I would not recommend taking the journey back to Brandy Hall."  
  
Frodo took a handkerchief from the night table and sneezed into it, causing the others to jump. "Ugh." Drogo grimaced as Frodo sniffled quite noisily and handed the soiled handkerchief to his mother. She tried to keep the mood light and teased,  
  
"Is that for me?"  
  
Frodo shrugged before lying back down again.  
  
"Well.that seems to be about it. If he does get worse over the next few days, contact me immediately.don't wait."  
  
Again, Bilbo stood and the two hobbits shook hands. "Thank you for coming."  
  
"Anytime, Bilbo. Good evening, all." Narmadoc tipped his hat and headed out of bag-End.  
  
"Knowing Primula," Drogo began, "she will be watching him like a hawk."  
  
"And you had better get to bed my dear." Said Primula to Drogo with narrowed eyes. "You had quite a nasty flu last week that I nearly forgot about."  
  
Drogo planted a kiss on her head. "I'll be all right. Do you need me to sit up with you or will you be all right alone with Frodo?"  
  
Primula smiled gently. "I'll be just fine. Good night, you two." She watched as Bilbo and Drogo left the room and then turned her eyes back to her sleeping son. He had been the joy and pride of her life and if she ever lost him due to his weak health, she didn't know what she'd do. "My dear Frodo." She whispered, running her finger alongside his abnormally warm cheek. Frodo stirred and his eyes moved under their lids but he did not wake. "Sleep and have good dreams now, baby." She planted a kiss on his forehead before pulling the blankets up closer to his neck. 


	5. Chapter 5 (Beneset)

Chapter 5 Beneset  
  
A/N: Frodo is not going to come down with Scarlet Fever, but that was a good guess! I won't tell you what he will come down with-I don't want to spoil the tale! Anyway-onward all! Keep reading & reviewing.thanks!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
Primula stroked Frodo's damp curls and watched as Bilbo poured a teaspoon of the medicine prescribed by Dr. Narmadoc. Drogo, who sat in another chair beside his wife, gave Frodo's small hand a squeeze. "It'll be all right, son. The medicne will help cool your fever." He glanced at Bilbo, worry in his eyes as Frodo obediently opened his mouth.  
  
"In we go." Said Bilbo, feeding the little one. Almost immediately Frodo choked and spit out the medicine, his nose wrinkling. "Or not." Bilbo sighed, taking a clean handkerchief and cleaning up the mess.  
  
"What WAS that?" Frodo gasped.  
  
"Beneset." Drogo explained, wiping a bit of the liquid from his shirt. "Frodo-I know it doesn't taste good, but you must take it.doctor's orders."  
  
Frodo put on a pout and folded his arms across his chest. "NO!" he shouted before shocking them all and sliding off of the bed, bolting out of the room. Primula, Drogo and Bilbo stared at each other as the footsteps grew fainter and fainter.  
  
"Oh dear." Bilbo muttered with a shake of his head.  
  
  
  
Frodo dashed down the corridor and into Bilbo's study and shut himself in the closet. "They'll never find me in here," he said to himself as he sat down on the closet floor on top of a pile of books. Though it was stifling hot in his position, Frodo still felt very cold and hugged his knees to his chest, trying to keep warm.  
  
  
  
"Where could he possibly be?" Primula asked as she helped Drogo and Bilbo search the rooms. Bilbo laughed.  
  
"Not far, Prim. I've locked the front door just as a precaution."  
  
Primula placed a hand over her heart and took a deep breath. "Well," she gasped. "At least that's a relief!"  
  
When all of the bedrooms had been searched, they made their way towards the study. Just before they reached it Drogo placed a hand on Primula's shoulder and pointed forward. She smiled when she saw that the door to the study had been left open.clearly by a little forgetful hobbitlad. "Hmm." Thought Bilbo aloud. "I thought I had closed that." He turned to the other two and smiled. "You two go back to Frodo's room.I'll see what I can do to get him out."  
  
"All right." Primula led Drogo away and Bilbo entered the study, quite as a churchmouse. After a few moments of silence a loud sneeze erupted and the door to the closet trembled.  
  
"Frodo?" asked Bilbo after he heard the sniffling that followed. "Are you hiding in the closet?"  
  
"No." Came the curt reply.  
  
Bilbo walked over and opened the door, revealing the pale form of his nephew. "My dear lad.you musn't run off like that. Not when you're ill."  
  
Frodo's lower lip trembled. "I don't want to take the icky stuff, Uncle."  
  
Bilbo lifted Frodo into his arms. "I know you don't, my boy. But we would never give you something that wouldn't be useful."  
  
Frodo heaved a sigh and leaned against Bilbo's shoulder. "I know." He whispered hoarsely. Bilbo kissed Frodo's cheek.  
  
"You'll take it then? If not for Mama and Papa, then for me?"  
  
Frodo nodded and Bilbo carried him out of the room, shut the door and went to join Drogo and Primula, who was beside herself. "Don't run off like that again, Frodo! You had your father and I worried sick!" she cried, taking the burden from Bilbo's arms. "Oh my baby.you're burning up." She placed the back of her hand against his cheek before putting him right back under the covers. "Please honey.take just a tiny bit of this medicine? Then we won't bother you anymore about it."  
  
Frodo coughed and nodded. "Okay." He whimpered.  
  
Primula turned to Bilbo as Drogo refilled the spoon and mouthed "Thank you." Bilbo smiled and mouthed "You're welcome." In reply before heading into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of tea. From where he stood at the stove he could hear Frodo vomiting: one of the major side effects from the Beneset, and sighed. "Poor little lad." The old hobbit muttered as he took out four china teacups with rose print.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Huh? Huh? Any suggestions? Any ideas? I actually wrote this chapter at work the other night.I'm a cashier @ Hallmark & of course we were really slow so I just yoinked a few pieces of computer paper & wallah! Instant chapter! *giggle* Not the best place to work on a story but hey.it gave me something to do during the really slow times. Anyway.PLEASE read and review! Thanks bunches! ~Hermione Eveningfall. 


	6. Chapter 6 Illusions

Chapter 6 Illusions  
  
A/N: I do appreciate all of your helpful suggestions. I didn't want to make Frodo come down with Scarlet Fever because I already delt with that in "Like my Own". I agree w/ my reviewer Arabella Thorne that it would be too boring if I created another epedemic. Any ideas on how to make this more interesting are welcome.just no flaming, please. Flames are yucky. ( Keep reading & reviewing! Thanks bunches!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That evening Frodo's temperature rose and Bilbo went out to get Dr. Narmadoc, leaving Drogo and Primula to sit with their son. "But." Drogo started to protest as Bilbo put on his cloak and gloves.  
  
"Frodo needs you, Drogo. I'll not be gone but more than a half hour."  
  
The couple watched as Bilbo opened the door to Bag-End, grimacing as a ghust of cold air blew in. When the old hobbit was gone, Drogo returned to Frodo's bedroom and watched as Primula sponged the lad's face with a soft wash rag. "Did he go?" she asked when she heard the door to the room shut quietly.  
  
"Yes, Primula. He left. How is our little one?"  
  
"The poor darling is suffering.oh Drogo.I couldn't bare it if I lost him." Primula dropped the rag and covered her face with her hands, crying softly. Drogo immediately embraced his wife, hugging her tight as she sobbed, watching his son sleep under the covers. Frodo had always been a sickly child.much thinner and paler than the rest of his Brandy Hall cousins. The only comfort was that the lad ate just as much as any normal hobbit and just did not gain the weight.  
  
"Mama." Frodo whimpered causing Primula to turn. Frodo tossed and turned in bed for a moment or two before relaxing. "I don't want to go."  
  
"Don't want to go where, my precious baby?" Primula asked, sitting back down in her chair. "Please, dear Frodo.you must get well."  
  
Frodo's eyes opened and he suddenly let out a yell. "Get away!" He cried, trying to back all the way up against the headboard. "Get away." Primula made to put a hand on his arm but he thrust a foot out before slipping and falling right off of the bed and onto the floor with a THUD.  
  
"Frodo!" Primula cried as he scrambled to get back to his feet and made for the parlor.  
  
"Quick, Primula.after him.he's delirious and has no idea where he is!" Drogo yelled, standing up quickly. They dashed after their son and watched as he reached the front door to Bag-End and was tugging on the locked knob.  
  
"Let me out! Let me out!" he yelled.  
  
Primula hurried over and attempted to lift him but he let out a blood curtling scream and fought her grasp. "Get off of me.let me go.BILBO!" He sobbed as she picked him up.  
  
"Frodo! It's all right.it's Mama."  
  
"BILBO!" Frodo screamed as he tried to escape from Primula's grasp, arching his back and trying to go forward.  
  
"Stop it!" Primula had to force him to the ground as he was starting to get a bit vicious, trying to scratch and kick her. His sobs broke her heart and she looked up at Drogo who stood in motionless shock. "Get a glass of water.we have to get him out of it!" she ordered as she tried to keep Frodo still.  
  
"BILBO! BILBO!!!!!" Frodo screamed in the midst of his tears and tried to crawl to the door. Suddenly the lad convulsed a few times before his eyes rolled back into his head and he went slack on the floor.  
  
"Oh sweet Elbreth." Primula sobbed as Drogo came back into the living room with the glass of water. "Drogo.he's fainted." she had never been more terrified in her life. Drogo got down on his knees beside his son who lay on his stomach, his arms stretched out.  
  
"Frodo."  
  
No reply came.  
  
"Quickly.get him into bed before he wakes. The poor dear is delirious.he didn't even recognize me." Primula sobbed and Drogo lifted Frodo's limp body into his arms. They carried him back to the guestroom and put him under the covers-a sheet only as he was very hot, and set the glass of water on the nightstand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Bilbo.thank goodness you're home." Said Primula when the old hobbit and the doctor entered the room about an hour later. "Dear Frodo had a fever fit.he tried to leave and the fact that the door was locked maddened him."  
  
Dr. Narmadoc hurried over to Frodo's bedside and placed a hand against the lad's forehead. "He is burning up. Did you give him a dose of Beneset?" he asked as Bilbo took off his cloak, sniffling a bit, his nose red from the cold.  
  
"Yes.he spit out the first teaspoon but he willingly took it the second time." Drogo explained. "However he did vomit."  
  
Dr. Narmadoc nodded. "Yes.unfortunately vomiting is a side effect from that medicine. I have a bad feeling that when he threw up he threw up the medicine too.so we may have to try something else. I brought numerous bottles with me that I have tried on earlier patients and have seemed to work." The doctor opened his leather briefcase on the nightstand and began reading the lables on the bottles. "Was the fit random or did you say something that may have upset him?"  
  
Primula stared. "Why would we say something to upset him, Doctor? He woke up and when I went to feel his forehead he panicked."  
  
"I see. Well.that is not unusual.clearly he was imagining things. Perhaps he had a bad dream during sleep.fevers can bring them on, you know. At times just play along with him.it will help the panic. If he tries to do something drastic then I would suggest pouring a bit of luke warm water on his face.just as you would do when someone has fainted. That should jolt him out of it." Narmadoc pulled out a bottle filled with a yellowish liquid. "Let's see here.ah yes.this IS liquid ginger.very soothing for the stomach and should help bring down his temperature. Give Frodo one teaspoon every four hours and I would also suggest administiring ginger tea.he needs to keep taking plenty of fluids, even though I am sure he will say he does not want anything."  
  
Frodo suddenly began coughing and Narmadoc eased the lad into a sitting position once again, rubbing his back in a circular motion. "There there, Frodo. That's a good lad."  
  
When Frodo managed to take a breath, he looked up and saw his mother, father and Bilbo watching him with alarm. "Bilbo." Frodo whispered hoarsley. Bilbo hurried over and sat down on the bed beside his nephew (technically cousin but Bilbo always referrs to Frodo as his favorite "nephew" so I am going to use that) and stroked his cheek.  
  
"I'm here, dear boy. Just try and relax now.everything's going to be all right."  
  
"They were chasing me, Uncle.I tried to get away but I couldn't.I'm so tired."  
  
"I know, lad. You're safe now.lay down and rest."  
  
"Here? In the middle of the forest?" Frodo asked. Clearly he was still not in the right state of mind. "I was HOPING to wait till we at least got to Rivendell."  
  
Drogo and Primula glanced at each other worridly. "What is he talking about? Have you been putting those ideas into his head again? You know he is not strong enough to travel by foot all the way to Rivendell!" Primula gasped.  
  
"Play along," Narmadoc whispered and Primula nodded.  
  
"You're going to be perfectly all right here, Frodo." Bilbo promised, letting the little hobbit lean against his chest. "I am with you and won't let anything happen."  
  
"But the wolves.they were." Frodo coughed and closed his eyes. "So tired." He slumped down a little and Bilbo eased him back under the covers.  
  
"My dear Frodo." Bilbo choked.  
  
"Yes.those are symptoms of delirium," said Narmadoc with a passionate shake of his head. "Keep sponging him down and try not to do anything drastic that may startle him. Even a simple kiss on the cheek may cause a panic.just let nature take its course. And give him the medicine like I told you every what?"  
  
"Four hours," Drogo and Primula replied in unison.  
  
Narmadoc laughed heartily. "Just making sure you were listening. Well.I'd best be off. I am always around if you need me, but I have a family of my own to feed. Good evening."  
  
"I'll walk you to the door." Drogo led the doctor out of the room and left Primula and Bilbo alone.  
  
"Oh Bilbo.I am so sorry about all of this." Primula apologized.  
  
Bilbo smiled. "Nonsense, Primula. Frodo couldn't help it. The three of you are free to stay here as long as you like. Mind you.I DO enjoy the company."  
  
Primula laughed. "Oh Bilbo," she teased. "You are quite the hobbit, aren't you?"  
  
"And proud of it." Bilbo replied.  
  
A/N: Another chapter completed. So we have dear Frodo becoming delirious with fever. Any suggestions or ideas for further chapters? I am thinking of foreshadowing the Quest for the ring but I'm not sure. Anyway.I forgot to add this in my last authors note. For al of my fellow Frodo/angst authors out there-here is a GREAT site for that: http://bagend.fateback.com and it is an archieve for Frodo Baggins of Bag End's "FrodoHealers" group on Yahoo.com. It gives excellent medical advice for sick hobbit fics & ideas of illnesses. Definitely check it out if you are into that kind of thing like I am. Haha. Please read and review! 


	7. Chapter 7 A bit of comfort

Chapter 7 A bit of comfort  
  
After the doctor left, Bilbo went to cook a small meal for himself, Drogo and Primula and put a pot of ginger tea on the stove for Frodo. This was the first time the old hobbit had an ill hobbit-child in his home and he was lost for what to do. He tried to hold back tears, when he heard a small cry from Frodo, but eventually they began rolling down his cheeks anyway. It was at that moment that Bilbo decided to go outside for a smoke- he desperately needed to relax. So he turned the meal on low before grabbing his pipe and going to stand on the doorstep. The sky, though now pitch black, was clear and the full moon shone brightly above. Bilbo watched as he blew thin smoke rings and let out a sigh.  
  
Unfortunately, the old hobbit became lost in thought and almost completely forgot about the meal. It wasn't until he heard Primula's shriek from the kitchen when he remembered, and he dashed inside. She was waving smoke around with a towel and heading towards the oven, coughing. "Primula!" Bilbo called in a panic as he grabbed the overflowing pot from the stove, carrying it over to the sink. Primula opened the oven and pulled out the pan that contained three roast chicken breasts that had been burnt to a crisp. "Oh.blast." Bilbo cursed as he stomped his foot on the ground. "I should have been more cautious.lost in thought for a bit there. Are you all right?"  
  
Primula nodded as she coughed once again on the thick smoke billowing from the oven door.  
  
"I'm all right. Good thing Drogo smelled something burning.dear Frodo began sneezing and we had a feeling." she took a deep breath, wiping a hand against her sweaty forehead.  
  
"Is Frodo asleep now?" asked Bilbo once the kitchen had cleared up a bit.  
  
She nodded. "He was sleep-sneezing." She peered into the teakettle and smiled. "At least the tea is all right. Not much that can ruin that."  
  
"I'm sorry about dinner.I wanted to at least feed the three of us. You and Drogo couldn't possibly go on without food for more than a day.and even that is unnatural for a hobbit!" Bilbo laughed. "So we'll have to make do with bread, cheese and fruit for now."  
  
Primula chuckled as well. "That is perfectly all right." She insisted.  
  
"Go on and sit with your son.I'll take care of supper. And I have to clean up this mess.it was my doing, though you rescued it." He winked at her and she headed out of the kitchen. Grumbling, Bilbo washed the dirty dishes after discuarding the ruined food and put them away. Then he made a tray of seed cakes, cheese, apples, and poured four coups of tea. "There we are." He said to himself, lifting the tray and carrying it into Frodo's bedroom. The little lad lay in bed just as Primula had described though his little nose was running a bit and his cheeks were tinged pink with fever. "Drogo."  
  
Drogo looked up and accepted his plate and Primula accepted hers. "So I take it supper didn't go quite as planned." Drogo laughed as he took a bite of the seed cake.  
  
Bilbo set the tray down before taking his seat and nodded. "I nearly burnt down the kitchen.my stupid forgetfulness. An unfortunate trait that comes with being elderly."  
  
Frodo let out a soft moan and turned his head, causing silence in the room. "Speaking of Frodo.Bilbo.could I borrow some parchment? I must scribble a letter to Esmerelda. I meant to do it earlier, but I."  
  
"Forgot?" Bilbo and Drogo answered in unison. She glared at them but it was only in play.  
  
"Very funny." She snipped.  
  
"Of course.I have some in my study. Half a moment." He stood and went out of the room, muttering something about "What strange relatives I have."  
  
Primula laughed. "Honestly.that Bilbo IS quite the pistol."  
  
"Well.they say he's never been the same since he went on that grand adventure," Drogo replied thoughtfully. "Rich and crazy all in one row."  
  
Bilbo came back with a pad and a pen and handed both things to Primula, who immediately began writing. Bilbo pulled his chair up so that he was sitting right by Frodo's head and stroked the damp, dark curls. "Let us pray that he does not go through another fever fit again." The old hobbit told Frodo's parents.  
  
Primula glanced up from her writing and looked over at her son, whose brow had crinkled in pain. "I hope he doesn't either. That was just dreadful.he didn't even recognize me." She signed her name at the end of the letter and then tore the piece of paper off of the pad, folding it up. "Another favor, Bilbo. Do you have an envelope?"  
  
Bilbo nodded. "Of course." He left the room again, taking the pad and pen. When he got into the corridor, he broke down, and leaned against the wall sobbing quietly. He couldn't let Primula or Drogo see him like this.but he couldn't bear to see his little nephew suffer so terribly. "Oh Frodo." he whispered as his shoulders shook. He prayed silently to anyone who would listen. 


	8. Chapter 8 The Traveling Wizard

Chapter 8  
The Traveling Wizard  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! I love every one of them...they DEFINITELY help me write faster! :) I am not really sure how long this story will be...I wont even give an estimate because that'll probably be wrong. lol. Please keep R&R!  
  
  
  
Once Bilbo recovered from his emotional breakdown, he made his way into the kitchen and headed for the pantry. What he didn't notice was an old wooden cart pulling up to the front of Bag-End, drawn by a single chesnut horse. "Blast." Bilbo growled as he opened his box of tealeaves to find that he was almost out out of rosemary.   
  
"Having a bit of trouble, are you?"  
  
Bilbo let out a yell and dropped the tea box to the floor and whirled around, nearly falling against the sink. A very tall old man with a long gray beard and bushy gray eyebrows stood in the kitchen doorway, a smile on his face. The old man was a wizard: Gandalf the Gray was his name, and he was known by almost everyone in the Shire as he had a particular love of halflings. "Good evening, Bilbo. I didn't mean to startle you." Gandalf chuckled once the hobbit took a deep breath and steadied himself.   
  
"Dear me, Gandalf. I Do wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that." the old hobbit gasped. "Don't you ever warn people when you come?  
  
The wizard gave the hobbit a look. "A wizard never comes when expected. Remember that in the future, Bilbo. So how are things?"  
  
Bilbo picked up the tea box and set it on the counter. "Things could be better."  
  
"Explain?"  
  
"My nephew Frodo and his parents are staying with me for a bit, but the dear lad has fallen ill."  
  
The wizard nodded. "I see. Well...I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I could do to help?"  
  
Bilbo shook his head. "You could help me make a pot of tea."  
  
"What are the lad's symptoms?"  
  
"Sore throat, fever...the doctor's been by a few times but..."  
  
"Now try and calm down, Bilbo." Gandalf comforted as he filled up the old iron teapot with water and set it on the stove. Bilbo poured a few ginger tea leaves into the water and then turned the stove on, stepping back. "How long has Frodo been sick?"  
  
"For two nights now. He had a fever fit this morning...tried to run away from his mother and father."  
  
Gandalf clucked his tongue. "Well...bring me too him and I'll see what may be done."  
  
"Oh no," Bilbo laughed. "Not until this tea is ready. I burnt dinner because I got caught up in other things."  
  
"Then you sit here and I'll go." Gandalf replied with a grin.   
  
"But..."  
  
"Never you mind...I know my around here."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Gandalf headed out of the kitchen and into the corridor. He made his way to the room in which Frodo was staying and startled both Drogo and Primula. Primula let out a cry and immediately tried to protect her son as Gandalf moved towards them. "There is no need to be frightened. I am Gandalf...Gandalf the Gray. Perhaps Bilbo has told you about me?"  
  
Drogo glanced the old wizard up and down. "Not that wizard!"  
  
"The very same." Gandalf looked at the little hobbit in bed and smiled. "So this is the little imp, is it? What is his name again?"  
  
"Frodo." said Primula in a squeaky voice. "What are you going to do? If you hurt him I'll...!" she snapped.   
  
"I won't hurt a single hair on his head..."  
  
"Primula."  
  
"Primula...I promise. And you are?" Gandalf looked at Drogo.  
  
"Drogo. Now I demand an explination. What are you doing here? Does Bilbo know?" he asked.   
  
"Yes. Now calm down...the both of you, and move away from Frodo while I look him over."  
  
"You're no doctor!" Drogo growled as he and his wife obeyed. Gandalf ignored them and went over to the little hobbit's bedside, placing a hand on the lad's forehead. "Very high fever. What have you been giving him?"  
  
Drogo thought for a moment. "We tried a bit of boneset and sponge baths..."  
  
"No change at all?"  
  
"Not much from what we can tell." said Primula sadly. Eventually Bilbo came into the room, carrying a tray with five teacups and handed one to each of the adults, leaving one on the nightstand for Frodo.   
  
"Any ideas, Gandalf?" he asked quietly.   
  
The wizard shook his head. "We'll wait the night out and if he still does not feel well by morning then I will see if there is anything in my power that could heal him. Unnatural healing isn't always the best thing for a little hobbit, though."   
  
Frodo moaned, opened his eyes and sat up. Everyone gasped and Gandalf chuckled, bending down so that he was eye-level. "So you're Frodo Baggins, are you?" he asked. Frodo just stared at him blankly through his fever-bright eyes. He muttered something incomprehensible before starting to slide out of bed again. Immediately Primula and Bilbo grabbed him and eased him back onto the bed, but Frodo did not struggle this time. "Never mind, Sam...too tired." Frodo whispered hoarsely once he lay back down again.   
  
"Sam?" asked Primula. "Who on earth is Sam?"  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "Not a clue." (Remember...Sam isn't born yet as Frodo is just ten. Merry really shouldn't be born yet either but *oops* lol...I didnt do any background age research). Finally, Gandalf ordered Drogo and Primula to bed, promsing that he would look after Frodo (Who to Bilbo's relief had passed out on the pillows again.). "You too, Bilbo. You don't want to get sick too you know. You and Frodo both worry so much about each other that..."  
  
"I know, Gandalf. All right...good night, then." Bilbo left and the room grew quiet, only the sound of uneven breathing from an ill hobbit-child could be heard. 


	9. Chapter 9 Fascination & the story of Nig...

Chapter 9 Fascination & the tale of Niggle  
  
The following morning Bilbo, Drogo and Primula stumbled out of their bedrooms still in their pajamas and made their way to the kitchen. "We ought to check on Frodo," whispered Primula as she opened the pantry and pulled out a loaf of fresh bread, compliments of Mr. Hamfast Gamgee from next door. Bilbo got out the box of tealeaves and began to fill the old iron pot with fresh water and Drogo turned on the stove.  
  
"Gandalf is with him." Bilbo replied as he added just the right amount of peppermint. "Frodo is perfectly safe.but we musn't forget to eat!"  
  
Drogo laughed.  
  
  
  
In Frodo's room, the young hobbit had woken up and was startled by the site of the very tall old man dressed in blue robes sitting beside him. "Who-who are you?" Frodo asked in a weak voice as he struggled to sit up in bed. Gandalf smiled and encouraged him to lay back down.  
  
"I am Gandalf the Gray.a good friend of your Uncle Bilbo."  
  
Frodo's eyes widened. "Gandalf! When did you arrive?"  
  
"Just last night. He told me you were ill?" The wizard patted Frodo's head and the lad nodded. "I see. You're rather skinny for a hobbit, aren't you? Don't you eat?"  
  
Frodo stared. "Of course I do.what a rediculous thing to say."  
  
"Good morning!" Primula swept into the bedroom and went straight to Frodo's bedside, planting a kiss on his cheek. "How are you feeling my dear?" She asked, placing a hand against Frodo's forehead. "You still have a bit of a fever, pumpkin. Does your throat still hurt?"  
  
"Yes Mama.and I'm all stuffed up."  
  
She shook her head and turned to the wizard. "He wasn't any trouble last night, was he?" she asked.  
  
"Of course not. He slept the entire time."  
  
"Good. Would either of you like something to eat for breakfast? Or even a cup of tea?"  
  
Frodo shook his head as he pulled the covers over his face. "No." He moaned. The thought of food made his stomach churn. Primula sat down on the bed beside her son and pulled him into her arms. Frodo did not protest but let her hold him, and he closed his eyes as he took in her fresh sent of lavender from what his stuffed up nose could detect. A few moments later Bilbo came in carrying a saucer that contained a small cup of peppermint tea, and he set both things on the nighttable.  
  
"You must try and take a bit of this down, lad." Bilbo encouraged as Primula tucked Frodo back under the covers. "I'll let you take it by the teaspoon full. How does that sound?"  
  
Frodo nodded.he hated to argue and was too tired to even try. Bilbo pulled up another chair and slowly dipped the teaspoon into the light- coloured liquid and put it into Frodo's mouth. "There we go." Primula soothed, rubbing Frodo's back in a circular motion with her hand. Eventually Drogo came in and smiled at the sight of his son awake but chose not to interject with speech at the moment. All heads turned towards the window when they heard a soft clipping noise, and Drogo went to open it, peering down into the hedges. Hamfast Gamgee lay on his back clipping the rosebushes beneath them.  
  
"Good morning, sir!" Drogo greeted. Hamfast let out a cry and stood up, clutching his heart with his free hand that was not holding clippers.  
  
"You startled the daylights out of me.good morning to you, Mr. Baggins. I didn't mean to disturb you.how is young Frodo this morning?"  
  
"Improving it seems."  
  
"Good, good."  
  
Bilbo set the china back onto the nighttable and went to join Drogo at the window. "How are things coming along, Hamfast? Do you need any assistance?"  
  
"No, no.you have your own troubles to deal with. I'm quite all right alone out here.perfectly glorious weather." Hamfast stood up on a wooden box a few moments later and peered trough the window. "Good morning, Frodo!"  
  
Frodo burst into giggles and had to hide underneath the covers to hide them.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," Frodo gasped.  
  
"Bilbo.do you want anythin' from th' market when I go today? I have to get a few ears of corn for Bell."  
  
"Actually yes.could you pick up some Rosemary and ginger tealeaves? That would be excellent."  
  
"No trouble at all, sir. Till later, folks." Hamfast disappeared again from the window and they heard a THUD and a "Blast."  
  
When he was gone, Frodo looked at Gandalf. "Why did you come?" he asked, sniffing rather noisily. Primula retrieved a fresh handkerchief and handed it to Frodo, who did nothing with it yet but just held it in his hand.  
  
"I never seem to have a reason for why I show up." Gandalf chuckled. "But I always seem to show up at the right moments, don't I?"  
  
Bilbo folded his arms. "Isn't that the truth." He joked.  
  
"Blow your nose, Frodo." Primula ordered as Frodo's nose began to run. It was certainly an unapetizing sight when Frodo did as he was told and everyone cringed. Frodo looked at his soiled handkerchief frowning.  
  
"Ick." He muttered. Primula took the teacup off of the saucer, put the handkerchief in its place and asked Bilbo to hurry and throw it away.  
  
"You have a lot in such a little nose." Bilbo laughed as he carried the saucer away. Gandalf let out a hearty guffaw and patted Frodo on the head again.  
  
"Now try to rest, lad. I have a wonderful story to tell you."  
  
Frodo's face lightened up and he lay back down on his pillows. "Now I would suggest that the three of you go and enjoy the day.I will keep this little one entertained." The wizard promised.  
  
"Are you sure?" Bilbo asked.  
  
"But we couldn't." Primula protested.  
  
"Of course you could. All of you need the fresh air. Go on."  
  
"You'll be all right, won't you pumpkin?" Primula asked her son who was gazing fondly at the wizard before him.  
  
"I'll be all right, Mama. Gandalf will take care of me." Frodo promised and the three adult hobbits decided to take a walk down to the lake. When they left the room, Frodo watched as Gandalf settled back into his chair. "Now this one I heard in Gondor many years ago.would you like to hear it, lad?"  
  
"Ooh yes." Frodo said in awe and eagerly listened.  
  
"There once was a little man called Niggle," Gandalf began, "who had a long journey to make. He did not want to go, indeed the whole idea was distasteful to him; but he could not get out of it. He knew he would have to start some time, but he did not hurry with his preparations.  
  
Niggle was a painter. Not a very successful one, partly because he had many other things to do. Most of these things he thought were a nuisance; but he did them fairly well, when he could not get out of them: which (in his opninon) were far too often. The laws in his country were rather strict. There were other hindrances too. For one thing, he was sometimes just idle, and did nothing at all. For another, he was kind-hearted in a way. You know the sort of kind heart: it made him uncomfortable more often than it made him do anything; and even when he did anything it did not prevent him from grumbling, losing his tempter and swearing (mostly to himself). All the same, it did land him in a good many jobs for his neighbor, Mr. Parish, a man with a lame leg. Occasionally he even helped other people from further off, if they came and asked him. Also, now and again, he remembered his journey, and he began to pack a few things in an ineffectual way: at such times he did not paint very much.  
  
He had a number of pictures on hand; most of them were too large and ambitious for his skill. He was the sort of painter who can paint leaves better than trees. He used to spend a long time on a single leaf, trying to catch its shape, and its sheen, and the glistening of dewdrops on its edges. Yet he wanted to paint a whole tree, with all its leaves in the same style, and all of them different."  
  
The story continued and in the midst of it, Frodo broke into a small sneezing fit, and the wizard had to stop and comfort the child. "Take a deep breath lad." The wizard went to fetch another fresh handkerchief and held it to the child's nose. "There you are.shhhh." When Frodo calmed down and the sneezing ended, he still continued to sniffle a bit.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry Gandalf." Frodo apologized.  
  
"Don't be, lad. Take a deep breath.that's it. Try to relax."  
  
"I'd like to sleep.so tired." Frodo whimpered as he lay back down on his pillow.  
  
"All right. I'll be right here, Frodo. Your Uncle, Mama and Papa will be back soon as well. Just close your eyes."  
  
Frodo did so and Gandalf slowly began to hum the tune to "The road goes ever on and on." and soon the child fell asleep.  
  
A/N: The story "Leaf by Niggle" can be found in THE TOLKIEN READER.a very helpful tool. 


	10. Chapter 10 Out for a walk

Chapter 10 Out for a walk  
  
Bilbo, Drogo and Primula, meanwhile, took a walk outside into the fresh air as Gandalf had instructed. They had no plans on where they wanted to go, so they just figured they'd let their feet lead them somewhere. For quite some time neither of the Baggins's spoke until Bilbo pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at his misty eyes. "Frodo is going to be just fine, Bilbo." Primula comforted, placing a hand on the old hobbit's shoulder. "You needn't weep."  
  
Bilbo smiled weakly. "I know I shouldn't. It is just.I can not bear the idea of perhaps loosing my dear nephew."  
  
"You mean cousin." Drogo teased glancing up at the sky as a bird squawked. The sky was overcast but there were no hints of rain. Primula laughed.  
  
"In all honesty, Drogo.Bilbo is old enough to be Frodo's Uncle."  
  
Now it was Bilbo's turn to laugh. "Thank you!" he teased right back. They reached the bridge that crossed the Brandywine River and decided to just sit on the banks. Since it was early spring in the Shire, the River was flowing rather quickly-due to the amounts of snow that had melted from the grass and the trees. At the sight of the rushing water, Primula shuddered, drawing her shawl tightly around her shoulders.  
  
"Imagine how terrible drowning must be." She told Drogo.  
  
"Yes. Though.I did learn to swim at a young age, but unforunately I have not had the chance to apply my skills." He kissed her. "However.I do not mind a romantic boat ride on the river under the moonlight."  
  
Primula giggled girlishly and swiped her hand at him. "Oh stop that." The two of them kissed. In all honesty, Bilbo had never felt an extreme attraction to the opposite sex. Oh sure he'd had his share of flings in his youth but nothing had ever been geared towards marriage. It was a sight, too, when he came to visit Frodo at Brandy Hall every now and then and he would see the lad running away from the girls as though they were monsters. After a few moments of awkward silence, Primula stood.  
  
"I know Gandalf told us to take a walk but I really think we should get back to Frodo." She announced, placing her hat back onto her head.  
  
Drogo nodded. "I agree. You don't mind, do you Bilbo? I know how much you enjoy being outdoors."  
  
Bilbo shook his head. "I don't mind. Lead the way, Primula." They made their way back to Bag-End.  
  
Gandalf meanwhile, continued to sit by Frodo's side. The lad's fever had worsened since the others had gone out, and the cough rattled in his small chest. The healer most certainly would have to be sent for right away. "Mama." Frodo whimpered, his bright blue eyes suddenly opening. Gandalf, knowing the effects of fever, took hold of the younger hobbit's hand. "Right here, lad."  
  
"I.I want B.Bilbo." Frodo shivered, wrapping the quilts tighter around his body.  
  
"Your Uncle had to go out for a little bit, Frodo. He'll be back any moment."  
  
"Why is it so cold, Mama?" Frodo whimpered. "I'm so very cold."  
  
Gandalf was one of those people who rarely cried but at the sight of the dear hobbit's delerium he felt his throat begin to choke up with tears. 'I must be strong for Frodo's sake,' Gandalf promised. 'Just follow along.'  
  
"Do you need another blanket?" Gandalf asked. He also knew that bundling the child up too much would cause the fever to rise even further, so he had to be careful with how many blankets he administered. Frodo nodded, teeth chattering, and the wizard stood to go into the linen closet in the hallway. It was perfectly clear that the lad had something worse than the Flu at this point, from the sound of the coughing and the complaints of a sore throat. Just as he was taking the blanket down from the top shelf he heard the front door open and close to Bag-End and then heard the small thud of hobbit feet coming from Frodo's room. "Frodo." Gandalf shouted and watched the little one scurry towards the parlor.  
  
"I'm ready, Uncle.I forgot my scarf."  
  
"Frodo, lad.what are you doing out of bed?" Gandalf heard Bilbo's voice clear as day from the front hall. "Where is Gandalf?"  
  
"Who is Gandalf?" Frodo asked.  
  
"That old fellow who has been sitting with you for the past two hours, my boy. Now come with Bilbo.we'll get you back into bed." Bilbo proceeded to lift the child into his arms but Frodo suddenly let out a blood curtling yell, very similar to the one from his earlier fever fit.  
  
"Frodo!" Drogo shouted as the lad struggled to get down from Bilbo's arms. He reached his arms towards the still open doorway and his mother took hold of them.  
  
"No, no, no, no!" Frodo sobbed. "I want Bilbo!"  
  
"I am Bilbo sweetheart." Bilbo promised, brushing Frodo's sweaty bangs from his eyes. Gandalf stepped into the front hall and receieved rather disgusted looks from Drogo and Primula.  
  
"I apologize.he scampered away without my knowing."  
  
"You were not to leave him alone." Primula snapped.  
  
"He wanted an extra blanket so I went to fetch one for him. It was my own fault and I."  
  
"Never mind, Gandalf.it was an accident surely. Shhh." Bilbo whispered, patting Frodo's back as he whimpered into his shoulder. Very gently and quietly the old hobbit carried his nephew back to bed, tucking the new blanket around his trembling form. "I think we should fetch Narmadoc again." Bilbo told Primula. "He seems to have worsened from the night before and you know what the doctor said."  
  
Primula glanced at Drogo, who sighed. "Yes.I'll go." He replied, immediately getting the point. Gandalf watched as Drogo hurried to grab his cloak and walking stick and then turned back to Bilbo.  
  
"This is worse than I thought. Frodo may be coming down with a touch of mononucleosis."  
  
"What?" Primula cried. She had never even heard of that disease before and the name frightened her.  
  
"Mononucleosis. Actually it is a rather newfound disease I think. A few cases I saw were present in the children of Gondor."  
  
Primula gasped and turned to look at her son who had fallen back to sleep. "We'll see what Dr. Narmadoc has to say."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "Aye.I am not a doctor for certain. It is just a guess."  
  
Frodo coughed and let out a soft groan, burrying underneath the covers.  
  
Narmadoc and Drogo arrived at Bag-End nearly an hour later to find Bilbo, Gandalf and Primula all asleep in their chairs, snoring softly. "Oh no," said Drogo when he he looked towards the bed and saw it empty. "Frodo's gone!" He cried in alarm.  
  
A/N: Mwahahahahahahahaha. How EVIL I am to have left you at a cliffhanger! The better to TORTURE you w/ my dears! ;) Just kidding! Anyway.uh-oh.what's going to happen next, I wonder? 


	11. Chapter 11 Lost

Chapter 11 Lost  
  
Frodo ran through the field about three or four miles away from Bag- End, tears flowing down his cheeks. In his fevered state nothing around him looked familiar and he was terrified. He eventually approached the edge of a forest and nearly fell into the closest clearing, panting and nearly choking on sobs. To inhabitants who might pass by the little lad would look rather rediculous, running around in just a linen night shirt, and one of these inhabitants.or rather, visitors, rode on a brilliant white stallion.  
  
"Hullo there little one. What are you doing all the way out here alone?"  
  
Frodo looked up from where he lay on the ground and gasped. A very tall Elf sat upon the horse. He had long blonde hair pulled back into a half braid, bright blue eyes and wore a pair of gray breeches and a pine green tunic. The reins that were attatched to his steed were made of leather with gold trimings. This Elf was probably of noble birth.  
  
Frodo opened and closed his mouth, trying to reply but he was so tired that nothing but air came out. Elves were rarely seen in the Shire.only if they were passing through to the Grey Havens or on other errands.  
  
"What is your name little one?" The Elf asked as he dismounted.  
  
Again the Elf received no reply and he sighed. "All right. I do not know how I will be able to help you if you will not speak." He gave the hobbit the once-over and realized that the lad was very ill from his flushed cheeks and sweaty bangs. "We'd best get you home, lad. You're not feeling very well are you?"  
  
Frodo shook his head. "No sir." He replied in almost a squeak.  
  
The Elf chuckled. "Ah. So you DO have a voice do you? I am Legolas Greenleaf, the youngest son of the King Thranduil of Mirkwood. I am passing through on my way to a meeting in Gondor in case you were curious."  
  
"Mirkwood?" Frodo cried.  
  
"The very same. You have heard of Mirkwood I am sure."  
  
"Oh yes. My Uncle Bilbo.he." Frodo paused.  
  
"Well. What is your name young fellow?" Legolas asked smiling kindly.  
  
"Frodo." Frodo told him softly. "Frodo Baggins."  
  
"Where did you come from? I do not mean to probe but you look like you need a bit of help."  
  
Frodo glanced over his shoulder. "Hobbiton."  
  
"Hobbiton. You've run quite a few miles then. All right.I'll tell you what. I'll sit you up on the horse with me and I'll take you back home. Or at least when we get to Hobbiton you can show me where you live."  
  
"Thank you." Frodo allowed Legolas to lift him onto the stallion and felt suddenly dizzy.  
  
"Careful now. Oh dear.you are burning up!" Legolas felt the hobbit's forehead with a frown. "Noro lim!" The Elf shouted to the horse once he had re-mounted and they took off for Hobbiton.  
  
  
  
Back at Bag-End, Primula sat sobbing hysterically after finding out that her son had run out. "He could be miles away by now!" She told Drogo who held her tightly. "Oh dear Drogo.what are we going to do? The poor darling is fever-driven.he'll be lost.he won't know the way home."  
  
Narmadoc watched as Bilbo paced back and forth across the floor in the parlor. He felt that he was to blame, for he had forgotten to lock the door the last time he'd used it and blamed himself for falling asleep as well. "Now try and calm down.all of you." He told them seriously. "We'll form a search party and go as far as the Fanghorn Forest if we must. Sitting around and scolding ourselves will get us nowhere and certainly will not help Frodo!"  
  
Primula quickly stood up. "Then let us go right away.I don't want my baby out there in the wilderness all alone!"  
  
"Neither of us do, Prim." Drogo replied. "Hurry.we musn't waste time."  
  
They grabbed cloaks and dashed out the door. Just as they reached the end of the path that led to Bag-End, they caught sight of a white stallion riding their way.  
  
"What in the name of Middle-Earth!" Primula gasped as the horse reached them. When the horse reached them its rider pulled on the reins and the animal came to a stop.  
  
"It's an Elf!" Drogo gasped.  
  
"Greetings halflings." The Elf spoke after a few moments of awkward silence. "I was trecking along the edge of the woods and I happened to find this." He nodded towards Frodo, who had fallen asleep against his chest and Primula let out a cry.  
  
"You found him!" She said and smiled as the Elf lifted her son and dismounted once again, handing him to her. Primula immediately began cradling Frodo and kissing him, and Bilbo made the gesture of the Elvish greeting (touching the thumb to the forehead) and the Elf nodded respectfully.  
  
"I am Legolas.the youngest son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood."  
  
"Thranduil." Bilbo repeated the name and Legolas nodded.  
  
"Yes. And you are?"  
  
"Bilbo Baggins. Your father would certainly remember me. I and a group of dwarves were taken prisoner by him in fact.many many years ago."  
  
"Taken prisoner." Legolas thought for a moment. "You were those rediculous travelers supposedly in search of dragon gold, were you not?"  
  
"Yes we were. Please give my respects to the King when you return."  
  
"I will certainly do so. Now do not take me rude but I must be off.I have to be in Gondor in a fortnight. I do hope everything goes well with your son.I would fetch a healer immediately."  
  
"That's been done," Narmadoc spoke with a smile. "For I am the healer in Hobbiton."  
  
"I see."  
  
"It's rather a long story." Narmadoc replied.  
  
"You do not need to explain. But it was a pleasure to have met you all but I must be off now."  
  
Bilbo stepped forward. "Are you sure you would not care for a cup of tea?"  
  
"Thank you, no. I am all right. Good evening." He quickly mounted and took off, leaving the others in complete shock. When Legolas was out of sight, Primula turned to Drogo whose mouth had fallen open with surprise. Eventually everyone went back inside and the front door was securely locked.  
  
"My poor baby." Primula whispered to Frodo who lay with his eyes half open. "Thank Elbreth you're not hurt."  
  
"Mama." Frodo whimpered as she carried him back to bed. When he was tucked in Bilbo took the lad's hand while Narmadoc gave Frodo a check up.  
  
"Mono." Narmadoc sighed when he'd finished. "Frodo's glands are swollen at his neck and his throat itself is very red. He will have to stay in bed for a few weeks.mono is one of those very lengthy diseases."  
  
Primula nodded. "And is there no treatment?"  
  
"There is no treatment for Mono except bed rest and plenty of fluids." He looked at Bilbo who had taken his handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed the corners of his eyes.  
  
"We'll do everything we possibly can to help him feel better." The old hobbit told Dr. Narmadoc who smiled.  
  
"I know you will, Bilbo. Just make sure to keep a close eye on him next time. For his fever make sure you apply a fresh compress.preferably a towel soaked with cool water. Not too cold to chill him but not warm. Also I would recommend Peppermint tea.that usually refreshes the body."  
  
Primula smiled back. "Thank you."  
  
When Narmadoc left Bag-End after finishing off his instructions, Drogo turned. "What a day it has been." He laughed. 


	12. Chapter 12 Stars

Chapter 12 Stars  
  
"Mama?" Frodo asked weakly. He had no idea what time of the day it was but he didn't care.  
  
"Yes pumpkin?" Primula dipped a washcloth into a bowl of luke-warm water and gently ran it over her son's burning forehead.  
  
"I don't feel good."  
  
Primula took Frodo's hand in her own giving it a gentle squeeze. "I know sweetheart."  
  
Bilbo entered the bedroom looking very tired though he had just gotten a few hours of sleep. He did not need to speak for Primula turned her head at the sound of his footsteps.  
  
"How is he?" Bilbo asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
Primula shook her head. "Not well, Bilbo. Is Drogo still sleeping?"  
  
Bilbo nodded. "On the couch in the parlor. He fell asleep reading and of course I didn't have the heart to wake him."  
  
Primula chuckled just as Frodo sneezed a few times. Frodo sneezed awfully loud and hard for a lad his size that was, unfortunately, a Baggins trait. Bilbo himself had nearly sneezed so hard a few years ago, that he'd accidentally blown over a vase in the front hall. When Bilbo told Primula this she took a fresh handkerchief and gently wiped Frodo's reddening nose with it.  
  
"Yes. Unfortunately I can not even imagine just how terrible his sneezes will be when he's a tweenager!" She winked at Bilbo who laughed once again.  
  
"Bilbo?" Frodo asked turning his head towards his Uncle.  
  
"Yes lad?"  
  
"Can you sit with me?"  
  
Primula raised an eyebrow. "Now Frodo," she began.  
  
"I want Bilbo." Frodo repeated stubbornly.  
  
"All right. Bilbo-you wouldn't mind sitting up with him for a bit would you? I think I am going to get some rest."  
  
"Of course not. Go on and sleep. Frodo will be all right."  
  
Primula gave Frodo a quick kiss on the forehead and then left the room. When she was gone, Bilbo took her seat and smiled at his nephew. He often had dreams of taking Frodo with him on one of his adventures but at this point the idea seemed near impossible. Even when the lad recovered from his illness he would be very weak for a long time. "T-tell me a story." Shivered Frodo as he pulled the blankets tighter to him.  
  
"Would you like another blanket?" Bilbo asked, checking to make sure Frodo didn't have too many already and found that Frodo only had one thick quilt and a sheet.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"All right-I'll be right back." Bilbo stood and went to grab another fresh quilt from the linen closet. "Now be a good little hobbit and close your eyes. I'm going to sing to you. Would you like that?"  
  
"I want a story!" Frodo yelled, startling Bilbo. "A story, a story, a story!"  
  
"Shhhhh!" Bilbo whispered, placing a finger against his lips. "Your Mama and Papa are trying to sleep."  
  
"I want a story!" Frodo added in an even harsher tone. The cranky part of the illness was starting to come out.  
  
"A story it is then." Bilbo tucked the second quilt over the first and then had a sudden idea. He slowly and carefully lifted the young hobbit into his arms and took him to sit on the windowsill. "A change of environment." Bilbo kissed the top of his nephew's head when Frodo snuggled against his chest. "I love you very much, lad. I hope you know that." He whispered.  
  
"Mmm hmm." Frodo mumbled as he closed his eyes. "Story." He added before coughing.  
  
"Very well then. Once upon a time there was a beautiful elf maiden. She lived in the villiage of Silverymoon, just twenty miles outside of Mirkwood Forest. (Silverymoon is NOT a real place in Tolkien's works. It is a very interesting creation from my boyfriend's story "Oh what a tangled web" that I enjoyed very much. Unfortunately the story is not posted on fanfiction.net & I did get permission to use the kingdom name) She had beautiful soft brown hair and brown eyes that shone like the stars."  
  
Bilbo's voice was quiet and soothing to Frodo who soon became so tired that he could barely pay attention to the story itself. He had never felt so miserable in his life. His chest and throat were on fire and his nose was plugged up so he had to breathe through his mouth. Despite the constant efforts of his parents and Bilbo, Frodo was not feeling any better. Bilbo soon realized that Frodo had fallen asleep and smiled to himself as he stroked Frodo's damp bangs away from his eyes before carefully lifting him up again and carrying him back to bed. 


	13. Chapter 13 Cry Primula

Chapter 13  
Cry Primula  
(From the song "Cry Ophilia")  
  
  
Intermittently throughout the next couple of days, Frodo awoke often times delerious and more than enough times cranky and irritable. He switched back and forth between wanting Bilbo, his mother or his father to sit up with him and that kept the elder hobbits on their toes. Gandalf went away for a few evenings, saying he had some business away South to take care of but that he would return as soon as he could. Bilbo stood in the doorway and watched as the wizard disappeared over the hills on his white horse before turning in again.   
  
"BILBO!" A small cry erupted from down the hallway and Bilbo immediately abandoned his weariness and bolted for the guest room. Primula sat beside Frodo on the bed, holding him as he struggled to get loose. "BILBO!"  
  
"He's having another fit," Primula sobbed as she tried not to hurt Frodo but in the meantime keeping him still.   
  
"Shhhh...my dear lad. Everything's all right...Bilbo is here." Bilbo took Primula's place and hugged his nephew till the tears subsided into slight sniffles and disappeared. Primula stood shaking by the far wall and wiped a hand across her sweaty brow. "Primula--could you put a fresh pot of tea on the stove? I'll sit with Frodo for a while and let him calm down."  
  
Primula nodded and hurried off. When she entered the darkened corridor she fell to her knees and began sobbing. She hated seeing her son so sick and not being able to do more than administer tea and place and replace cool compresses. There HAD to be a way to heal Frodo's pain and she wished she could be the one to do it. Drogo heard his wife's sobs from where he stood in the living room, traumitized a bit by his son's screams a few moments earlier, and immediately went to her side. "Primmie," He whispered, using the nickname. She looked up, swallowing hard but not bothering to wipe the tears away. "Everything is going to be just fine, my dear. Frodo is going to get well...he's a strong lad."  
  
Primula burried her face into the soft but firm fabric of her husband's waistcoat and continued to cry. Being the gentlehobbit he was, Drogo did not force Primula to stand and move away but just sat and held her. "Shhhhh." He continued, trying to sound more confident than he actually felt. He had never seen Frodo so ill since the epidemic of Chicken Pox raged through Brandy Hall the winter before.   
  
"He will never be the same again," The healer had told them. In deed Frodo had not been as strong and full grown as a normal hobbit. He could barely keep up with his cousins on outings and was often out of breath within five minutes of running through a field. This often annoyed his companions who had to wait an extra two or three minutes for him to catch up before running off again and as a result he rarely went out with them.   
  
"Let's go outside and get a breath of air," Drogo insisted once Primula had calmed down a bit. She let him help her stand and lead her out the front door. For a Spring afternoon it was awfully chilly but refreshing after remaining inside of Bag-End for so long. Primula made a mental note to ease Frodo outside so that the cool air wouldn't shock his lungs. The couple wandered around the back of the smial and entered the enormous colorful garden kept beautifully by Hamfast Gamgee, who in fact, was trimming the grass and watering the flowers as well.   
  
"Good morning Hamfast." Drogo greeted trying his best to sound cheerful. The gardener tipped his large straw hat before setting his watering can down.   
  
"Good morning, Master Baggins. How is young Frodo this morning?"  
  
"Not very well." Drogo replied noticing the tears welling up in his wife's eyes again at the mention of her son.   
  
"I'm sorry Miss Primula. I didn't mean to upset you." Hamfast immediately apologized as he fumbled for his pocket handkerchief. When he found it he offered it to her but she declined.   
  
"No thank you." She whispered.   
  
"It has been a difficult three days and nights for all of us," Drogo admitted. "However Dr. Narmadoc doesn't feel that Frodo will--" He couldn't bring himself to say the word. Hamfast understood and nodded.   
  
"Childhood illnesses are very hard to deal with often times, sir. All of my children have been ill at least once an' it makes you realize just how much they mean to you."  
  
"Isn't that the truth," Drogo replied as a statement and not a question.   
  
"Papa!" A voice shouted from down the path and Daisy Gamgee hurried up to her father. "Mama wants your help with the butter. Oh! Good morning Master and Miss's Baggins." Daisy greeted Primula and Drogo, curtsying.   
  
"Hello."  
  
"Tell your mother I'll be there in a minute. I just have to collect my things." Hamfast replied and his daughter hurried away again, her curly blonde hair bobbing with her bouncy movement.   
  
"Butter?" asked Primula smiling.  
  
Hamfast grinned. "Yes ma'am. My wife Bell is cooking up a batch of our familie's great recepie. We'll conjur you up a jar if you'd like."  
  
"That would be very nice but don't feel you have to," Primula insisted with a chuckle.   
  
"Not a problem at all. Well--I'd best be off before my Bell has my hide." Hamfast said goodbye before heading back to his home, Number 3, Bagshot Row. Little did Primula and Drogo know that in the future what a big significance that particular smial would have in their son's life. (hint hint)  
  
Eventually Primula's tears dried as she took in the beauty of the garden, breathing in the strong sent of lavender and basil from the small herb garden along the windowsill of Bilbo's study. At Brandy Hall Primula often helped Esmerelda and the other women in the garden during the spring, and even helped with the fall harvest.   
  
Yet she could not help but wonder how the world could look so cheerful when inside her son was suffering. "Where did Bilbo say that wizard was going?" Primula asked as she and Drogo sat down on one of the old stone benches by the small fountain.   
  
"Not exactly sure," Drogo told her. "Said he went towards Isenguard to speak with the head of his council about something. That Gandalf is cetainly a disturber of the peace in these parts. Bilbo would have been a perfectly normal hobbit hadn't it been for him!"  
  
Primula shrugged. That was one thing she admired about Bilbo--his bravery for having accepted his role in the adventure. He had many wonderful stories to tell when they came to stay and she never tired of them--and neither did Frodo.   
  
" 'Tis a bit chilly for late April, isn't it?" Primula asked as she wrapped her woolen shawl around her shoulders to keep out the breeze.   
  
"What IS normal when it comes to the weather?" Drogo laughed. "Come on...let's go back inside and make sure everything is all right. Try to compose yourself--I wouldn't want Frodo to see you cry." Drogo helped her up again and they headed back into the smial. 


	14. Chapter 14 For the time being

Chapter 14 For the time being  
  
A/N: Again I would like to take the time to thank you for all of your kind reviews! I do apologize for the mixup in the seasons. In Chapter 1 I said Primula, Frodo & Drogo went to visit Bilbo in September and in Chapter 13 I accidentally said that it was early spring. So I apologize for that mixup. *oops* So forgive me!!!!!!!! I am VERY pleased w/ the new TWO TOWERS trailer that my computer FINALLY let me view this afternoon. LOVE the Frodo & Sam footage! The movie in its entirety looks wonderful. Anyway-keep reading & reviewing!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Frodo sat up against the headboard of his bed and accepted a small spoonfull of warm chicken broth later in the evening. He still had a fever but he was not showing any signs of delirium. Primula and Drogo stood in the doorway, holding each other and smiling as they watched Bilbo dip the spoon into the china bowl. "There we are." Bilbo soothed as Frodo took another sip, giving his Uncle a weak smile as he did so. Feeling the presence of someone else in the room, Bilbo looked over his shoulder.  
  
"I am guessing that tea was never made?" Bilbo asked. Primula frowned.  
  
"I had to get some fresh air." She insisted.  
  
"Don't worry. I cooked up some very nice soup if you two would like it." Bilbo added.  
  
"Thank you." Primula edged towards her son, still expecting a fever fit and couldn't help but smile even wider when she saw that he opened his arms.  
  
"Hug Mommy?" He asked.  
  
"Oh my poor baby." Primula sobbed, pulling Frodo into her arms. Drogo folded his arms and asked to speak to Bilbo alone. Primula agreed that they should have some male-bonding time and shooed them away. When they were gone, Primula tucked Frodo back into bed and gently stroked his sweaty forehead.  
  
"Am I going to get better, Mommy?" Frodo asked as a fit of coughing took over.  
  
"Of course pumpkin."  
  
"Then can we still stay with Uncle Bilbo? I didn't get to have any fun."  
  
Primula laughed and kissed him. "We'll see, sweetie. Your Uncle Bilbo is a very busy hobbit."  
  
"I know." Frodo gazed up at the ceiling from where he lay on the pillow and was grateful to see that it had stopped spinning. Primula could see the swollen glands in her son's neck and she felt ill herself.  
  
"You know what I think we will do?" She asked. "I'm going to get a cool compress and put it over your neck-may help sooth the pain there. How does that sound?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "Sounds good. It hurts to swallow."  
  
"All right. Stay right here, Frodo-don't move-I'll be right back." She squeezed his hand before hurrying to the kitchen. Frodo watched her go and felt a bit relieved that his parents were here as well as Bilbo. If he had been visiting Bilbo alone he was sure the situation at hand would be much different. Bilbo was not very familiar with nursing young hobbits- though he had nursed his own colds and flus over the years. Frodo wondered what life would be like if he lived with Bilbo. He often dreamed of it but then he enjoyed life with his own parents at Brandy Hall and enjoyed having many cousins his age to play with. When he needed solitude there Frodo often retreated to the library and locked the door and could read for hours without anyone finding him-that is until dinnertime arrived!  
  
Primula soon returned with a wet cloth bathed in lavender oil and gently applied it over the swollen glands. Frodo nearly choked on the strong scent but eventually became immune to it. It was very soothing and helped his conjested lungs clear a bit. Eventually Bilbo and Drogo returned and nearly passed out from the lavender.  
  
"What in the name of the Shire did you put on him, Primula?" Drogo asked.  
  
Primula rolled her eyes. "Lavender oil. Esmerelda used it on you and you were too delerious to even notice it."  
  
Frodo suddenly burst into a fit of giggles and his eyes crossed a bit. "Frodo!" Bilbo cried. "What is it?"  
  
"Feeling dizzy," The lad muttered, closing his eyes to keep the world from spinning again.  
  
"Is it too much for you, sweetheart?" Primula asked. Frodo nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna throw up." He choked and lurched forward without warning before either of his elders could fetch a basin. Bilbo grimaced as the leftovers of Frodo's last meal ended up on his wooden floor.  
  
"I'll get some wet rags to clean it up," Drogo announced and hurried into the kitchen. Frodo retched three or four times before a basin was finally brought after the initial shock of the mess wore off.  
  
"Get it all up, lad. There we go." Bilbo comforted, rubbing his nephew's back. When the vomiting ended Frodo took a deep breath and leaned against his mother limply. Drogo immediately started to clean up the puddle on the floor and apologized to Bilbo who insisted it was no trouble.  
  
"It was our own fault for not having a basin in here." Bilbo said. "Do you feel a bit better now, Frodo?" He asked and the little hobbit nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bilbo helped Frodo rinse the foul taste away with a mug of chamomile tea and then went to take the dirty basin outside.  
  
"That is the first time I belive you've vomitted since you became ill Frodo." Primula told her son. "This illness may be getting worse."  
  
"I AM dying then!" Frodo sobbed. "Mama-I d-don't want to d-die. I'm s- scared."  
  
Primula nearly choked on tears. "Enough about that, Frodo! You are not going to die."  
  
"But you said I might be getting worse and I don't know what feels worse than this." Frodo added, still crying.  
  
"We're going to fetch the healer," Primula sobbed, hugging her son tightly to her breast, ignoring the heat radiating from his small body. 


	15. Chapter 15 Rest

Chapter 15 Rest  
  
"I'm going to need you to sit up so I can check your breathing, Frodo lad."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Bilbo rubbed his aching forehead with-it wasn't disgust, he was sure of that-aggrivation? He had no idea. Frodo was in such a foul mood at the moment, and refused to obey any of the healer's orders or his family.  
  
"Frodo Baggins-let the healer do what he needs to do." Drogo ordered.  
  
"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Frodo wailed.  
  
Primula stroked her son's thick, dark curls as Dr. Narmadoc placed the stethescope against the lad's bare chest. Frodo's bark was definitely worse than his bite, for he didn't struggle even when the healer did this. "Take a deep breath-good boy. I know it hurts, Frodo, but we have to find out how we can help you." The healer soothed.  
  
"I want Mama," Frodo whimpered, not even realizing that his mother sat right beside him.  
  
"I'm right here, pumpkin." Primula promised, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.  
  
"His breathing is still conjested with the fluid in his longues," the healer explained. "The best thing to do for it is to let it run its course. Just keep applying compresses and administiring teas. He does have Strep throat, and with his high fever it could be perilous."  
  
Bilbo felt very faint in deed. He didn't think he could bare it, loosing his favorite nephew. He'd been on some of the most dangerous adventures: rescuing dwarven gold from the dragon Smaug's lair, escaping enormous spiders-but nothing scared him more than the fear for loosing someone he loved.  
  
"Bilbo?" Frodo whimpered, holding his arms out. The old hobbit immediately bent down and let Frodo hug him, beginning to cry softly.  
  
"Everything's going to be all right, my dear lad. I promise. We're going to help you feel better." Bilbo kissed Frodo's forehead and gazed into the feverish eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I can not do more, Bilbo. This is one of the worst cases of Strep throat I've seen in these parts yet."  
  
Bilbo let go of Frodo, wiping his suddenly tearful eyes with his handkerchief. "Frodo will overcome this, won't he?"  
  
"I'm sure he will. He's overcome quite a bit in the past few years so I have no doubts about that. He is a strong lad after all."  
  
"What should we do about the fever fits?" asked Drogo.  
  
Narmadoc smiled. "Just play along with him when he's delerious-that's the best suggestion I can give you. "If he tries to leave the smial again, make up some sort of an excuse about why he can't go out. Something like- there are wild beasts waiting to attack you and you can't go out. You'll be safe here-or along those lines."  
  
Primula nodded sadly as she turned to hug Drogo tightly. "Thank you for coming, Narmadoc. We really do appreciate this." Said Bilbo, shaking the healer's hand.  
  
"It is no trouble at all."  
  
"Thank you, doctor." Primula whispered as the healer once again left the smial. When he was gone, Primula leaned her head against Drogo's shoulder and closed her eyes as she felt the comforting circular motion of his hands on her back.  
  
"Shhhh. I know you're scared, Primmie-I'm scared too. I think we ought to lay down and rest ourselves. Bilbo-would you mind sitting with our son for a bit? You've always been such a comfort to Frodo."  
  
Bilbo nodded. "I would be glad to. Go on and rest as much as you can. If Frodo calls for you I'll get you."  
  
"Thank you." Drogo led a sobbing Primula away from the room and Bilbo turned back to the sick child in bed. Frodo looked so small and helpless under the sheets, his already pale skin a few shades paler with a pink tinge due to the fever. The lad's lips were parched and cracked and every breath was tight with conjestion. Bilbo took the bowl of luke-warm water from the nightstand and dipped the cloth into it, gently blotting Frodo's feverish face with it.  
  
"Mrm-Mmm." Frodo whimpered, moving from side to side, stretching out his hands upon the blankets. The soft moans were interrupted by a few weak sneezes.  
  
"Shhhhh." Bilbo comforted. "I'm here, lad." The old hobbit placed a weathered hand on top of Frodo's, shocked at how cold it felt.  
  
"How is fending?" Bilbo jumped and turned to see Gandalf standing behind him.  
  
"The fever is so high, Gandalf. I'm so frightened."  
  
"Let me work on him a bit-go and rest. I'll take over."  
  
Bilbo stared at the wizard with a doubtful expression but decided it best to comply, and headed for his bedroom. 


	16. Chapter 16 Well at last

Chapter 16 Well at last  
  
Bilbo awoke the following morning for no apparent reason, and was pleased to see the bright sunlight that streamed through his bedroom window. Suddenly he had a startling memory jolt and quickly slid out of bed and dashed for his ill nephew's room.  
  
"Good morning, Bilbo." Greeted Gandalf with a pleasant smile.  
  
"Good morning, Uncle."  
  
"Frodo." Bilbo saw the lad sitting up in bed. His skin had turned back to it's normal color and his voice no longer sounded hoarse. "Oh my dear lad." The old hobbit broke down, enveloping the little hobbit in his arms. "My dear boy-thank heavens you're well. Gandalf-how-he was so ill last night!"  
  
The wizard chuckled. "Did I not say I would help things along a bit?"  
  
"I feel much better, Uncle." Frodo insisted. "Might I get out of bed soon?"  
  
Bilbo wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and stood up. "Not yet, lad. Wait until your mother and father wake up." Just to be sure, Bilbo placed a hand against the lad's forehead and cheeks, and started to sob again when he felt no fever there. "Thank you, Gandalf. You are a blessing." Bilbo choked.  
  
Frodo lay back down on his pillow, watching his beloved Uncle leave the bedroom and head straight for the kitchen, where he found Drogo and Primula already awake. Drogo had a cup of tea in his hands and his eyes were very wide. "Bilbo-Frodo-he's just fine this morning."  
  
Bilbo blinked. "I did not realize you two were up already!"  
  
"We couldn't sleep well at all," Primula told Bilbo solemnly. "We were up at first light. It is amazing, Bilbo. The fever is gone and he breathes easy."  
  
The old hobbit nodded as he sat down with them. "Thank goodness for Gandalf. Dear Frodo might not have made if had not shown up."  
  
Primula smiled. "I feared the worst, Bilbo. Frodo just was not getting better."  
  
"Perhaps the three of you could stay a week longer-since the dear lad missed out on all of the fun." Bilbo suggested. "I'm not doing anything important, and I always enjoy your company."  
  
Drogo glanced at his wife who looked a bit hesitant about the idea. Her son had just recovered from a life-threatening illness and almost miraculously recovered. She preferred that Frodo take a month or so to recupperate. When she told Bilbo this, he understood completely.  
  
"Well-perhaps another time, then." Bilbo sipped from his teacup.  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon, Gandalf announced that he had to leave for a while and would probably be back around the Yule holidays. "A wizard's work is never done, Bilbo. Remember that." He laughed.  
  
"Thank you for helping me," said Frodo with a smile.  
  
"Anytime, little lad." Gandalf tipped his hat before leaving the smial.  
  
Around tea time, Drogo and Primula helped Frodo dress warmly, packed their things and put the bags into the cart. Hugs, kisses and tears followed goodbyes, and Frodo had to be forced from his Uncle's arms. "I don't want to go home," Frodo sobbed. "I want to stay with you."  
  
Bilbo nearly choked. "I know you do, sweetheart, but your mother and father know what is best for you. I'll come and visit you at Brandy Hall."  
  
Frodo hiccoughed. "Truly? And will you take me hiking?"  
  
"We'll see, lad." Bilbo gave his nephew a quick kiss. "Goodbye, Drogo and Primula. Please have a safe journey."  
  
Primula gave Bilbo a heartfelt hug. "Goodbye, Bilbo. Thank you for everything."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Bilbo watched sadly as the cart began to pull away, and waved at Frodo, who had turned around so he could face his Uncle. Eventually the cart disappeared around the bend, and Bilbo went inside, once again alone. 


End file.
